Statin is known as a compound which inhibits HMG-CoA reductase which is a rate-limiting enzyme of cholesterol biosynthesis in the liver. Statin can reduce the cholesterol level in blood and is thus used in therapeutic drugs for hypercholesterolemia. Moreover, clinical tests have revealed that statin is also effective to ischemic heart diseases such as angina pectoris and myocardial infarction and diseases such as arteriosclerosis due to the anti-inflammatory activity of the statin in addition to hypercholesterolemia.
Various studies have been conducted to improve the therapeutic effect of statin on the above-described diseases and to reduce side effects caused by the statin. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses that statin is included in a nanoparticle, and the statin-included nanoparticle is locally applied to a patient, thereby enabling acceleration of neovascularization with a fewer amount of statin than before.
Moreover, in recent years, studies of treating ischemic heart diseases with a stem cell having multipotency and being capable of differentiating into a myocardial cell have been conducted. Non-Patent Literature 1 discloses that direct administration of adipose tissue-derived stem cells to the cardiac muscle of a myocardial infarction model mouse improved the function of the heart of the mouse and reduced the size of an infraction of the mouse.